Armin
Armin is currently a new student in Sweet Amoris and appears on Episode 10 along with his twin brother Alexy. Appearance Armin has black hair and light blue eyes. His blood type is O+. Overall, he appears to dress stylishly for he is normally seen wearing a purple scarf, a light brown undershirt, an egg-shell colored over shirt, a navy blue vest, jeans, and multiple bracelets on his left hand. However, it was mentioned that his brother Alexy is the one that picks out his clothes for him. Personality Armin is quite nice and shy. He very rarely gets angry except on certain topics. He seems to have no shame, easily talking about your Candy's underwear without getting embarrassed. He reveals in Episode 12 that his brother, Alexy, shops for his clothing. He plays many video games, and usually carries around his PSP. Some games that he's talked about in particular are the Sims and Guitar Hero. He hates being in the gardening club, because it's too bright. Family in episode 21, Your Candy finally meets the twins' parents. At this point they are currently nameless. Reactions Armin-normal.png|Normal Armin-mad1.png Armin-mad2.png Armin-mad3.png Armin-happy.png Emotio.png Screenshot_69.png Screenshot_70.png Screenshot_71.png Screenshot_72.png Screenshot_73.png Screenshot_74.png Screenshot_75.png Screenshot_76.png Illustrations Alexy and armin.png|Alexy and Armin Air epi 12 game pic.png|Armin looking back at you Episode 13.png|Armin, Rosalya, Nathaniel, Castiel and Lysander after cleaning out the basement AlexyArminDate.jpg|Armin and Alexy attempting to cheer a Candy up. Episode 16 Armin.png|Armin comforting a Candy RosaisMAD.jpg|Armin holding Rosalya back while they and a Candy spy on Debrah. Epi 18 outfit and dialogue armin.png|Armin allowing a Candy play his video game with a bunny on her lap Image4.jpg|Armin finds Candy trapped behind the door Image10.jpg|Armin holding a Candy's hand Gammer.png|Armin playing a game in costume (Halloween 2k12) Armin halloween.jpg|Armin the Zombie (Halloween 2k13) Trivia *Armin and Dake are characters who never should have existed. They were added during the creation of the respective episodes they appear in.as stated on day 7 of the Christmas advent calendar *He likes all that you can eat while playing or in front of the computer (cereal, french fries, peanut ...). *His favorite color is black. *Armin is the older of the twins. *Among the games that Armin usually play are Sims '' , ''Super Mario , Guitar Hero , Ace Attorney '' ,''Resident Evil , GTA '' , ''Assassin's Creed '' , ''Soul Sacrifice '' , ''Metal Gear '' , ''Alice: Madness Returns among others. He also plays MMORPGs , plus enjoy FPS and fighting games or infiltration.He likes consoles like the PS3 and PS Vita. *Armin is usually seen playing on your PSP , but in the version chibi , he is holding a Nintendo DS blue similar to what has Docete. *During the play Sleeping Beauty, Armin speaks the famous phrase from Gandalf character of several books written by JRR Tolkien . Although not in the text, he confronts Nathaniel saying "You will not get through!", A translation of the original version of "You Shall not pass!". *Armin is the only character based on a real person, he is the boyfriend of ChiNoMiko own game. *Armin, as Dake is a character that was not originally planned. It was imagined and added during the creation of the episode in which he appeared. References Category:Boys Category:Datable Category:Student Category:Black Hair Category:Twin Category:Blue Eyes Category:Sibling Category:Main Character Category:School